


秘密

by expp



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expp/pseuds/expp
Summary: 有一天，朱利安发现了一个秘密。
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	秘密

朱利安列侬没有多少关于他父亲的记忆。

毕竟约翰列侬在他四岁的时候就和他母亲离了婚，娶了那个日本女人，从此他很少再看见他的父亲，直到那件著名的枪杀案发生。而即使是在四岁之前，约翰列侬也很少照顾他，他的童年时代在披头士的伟大征程覆盖下，根本不值一提。

父亲的形象在他的脑海里实在太模糊了，如果一定要说有谁符合他从字典上看来的这个概念的话，那可能是保罗麦卡特尼，朱利安想，他善良的保罗叔叔，没有人比他更像一个父亲了。在他和母亲刚刚被抛弃的那几年，所有人都因为畏惧约翰列侬而疏远了他们，只有保罗肯接济他们，给他们困苦的生活提供一点帮助。那对可怜的母子很重要，如果没有保罗，朱利安不知道母亲要怎么带着那个年纪的自己熬过来。他每年都给他写生日贺卡，寄来他一定会喜欢的生日礼物，他也常来看他们，一直跟他们保持着联系。直到他长大也开始自己的音乐事业，保罗更是不遗余力地帮助着他。除了不和母亲上床，他简直跟天底下其他普通的父亲一样，或者没那么普通。朱利安想那些报纸说的可能是真的，保罗也像他一样厌恶他的父亲，他们的关系已经坏得不能再坏，他是为了和约翰列侬作对，所以才乐于照顾被父亲厌恶的自己。约翰列侬早就搞砸了他曾经拥有的一切，妻子，儿子，曾经的朋友，最后还把自己的命都搞砸了。

朱利安意识到事情不对是在母亲去世之后。这个苦命的女人，从来没能真正走出约翰列侬的阴影，即使在过去了四十多年之后，那段婚姻带来的伤害仍然让她在夜里睡不好觉。她的去世不很突然，是癌症，受着这种折磨的人还指望活多久呢，朱利安平静地接受了这个结果，在五十多岁才成为孤儿，对于他来说已经算是幸运。

他在葬礼的前一天发现了那个东西。是一本日记，在给母亲整理遗物的时候，朱利安在一叠衣服下面触到了它的硬壳封面。他把它从最低下抽出来，黑漆漆的封面没有任何花纹，上面用烫金字印着Diary，和数字1966。兴许是母亲的老日记，朱利安想，但是日记本冷硬的装帧让他对这个想法产生了怀疑。果然，不受控制的翻开第一页，映入眼帘的字体不太熟悉又不全然陌生，朱利安花了一点时间在脑海里搜索，才意识到这东西属于他父亲，约翰列侬。母亲竟然一直留着这东西，他不知道是应该感动还是骂她太蠢，但也许能卖一大笔钱，他一边在心里打着趣，一边继续翻下去。

“7月6日

时间过得太快了，一转眼我们都到了自己无法想象的地步。我仍然记得第一次见到你，那天温暖而阳光灿烂。那天的事，我都记得清清楚楚。你漂亮的眼睛，迷人的深色头发，还有令人震惊的表演，我完全挪不开眼。从那时候开始，我就明白你将在我接下来的人生中扮演什么角色，我将怎样的爱你而无法自拔。”

是了，1966年，他父亲就是那时候开始跟那个女人搞在一起，从那个可笑的行为艺术表演开始。真是令人震惊的表演，朱利安止不住想要笑，他的父亲，就是被那种东西吸引，放弃所有的一切，去追求所谓的新生活。

“我们应该做一些新东西，你知道，不是现在这样的小孩子玩意。我们可以做得更好，你的音乐，和我的，我们可以做出真正的好东西，全新的。我的灵感之源，和你在一起，我好像永远不会枯竭。你也这样觉得吗？我们注定要相遇，注定要一起创作，一个就是为另一个而生的，我们是彼此生命的一部分，是彼此命运的一部分。我知道今后不会再有什么别的人比你更好，你是唯一完全契合我的灵魂，我也是你的。”

恶心，朱利安感到一阵隔了半个世纪的反胃。蛰伏多年的嫉妒和怨恨倾巢而出，他从没见过父亲这样的温情，也从未得到过这样的认可。他无法想象父亲也会有像个毛头小子一样热烈的爱着谁的时候。约翰列侬把这些稀罕东西都给了他的先锋艺术家妻子和真正的孩子，而不是家庭主妇和自己这个“酒后错误”。

去他妈的灵魂伴侣，狗屁。

现在的情景有一点尴尬，肖恩列侬，他同父异母的弟弟，昨天刚在心里狠狠咒骂过的对象，跟他单独待在一个屋子里。葬礼刚刚结束，本来以为见面时虚情假意的寒暄就是全部对话的朱利安，却在肖恩的请求下和他“单独说会儿话”，这就是为什么他现在在这屋子里的原因。

肖恩看上去有些羞于启齿，朱利安想，他有什么好犹豫的，他的人生顺风顺水，有一对模范夫妻父母，他甚至比自己遗传了更多父亲的音乐才华，那一点嫉妒又悄悄冒了头。

“你母亲的事，我很抱歉。”

哦，拜托，有什么事就快点说吧，别再说废话了，朱利安在心里翻了个白眼，他有点担心自己有没有把它翻到脸上来。

“其实我今天来，是想告诉你，我父亲”，他停顿了一下仿佛要做些心理准备，“我是说，也是你父亲，他一直爱着你母亲。”

肖恩抛出这个重磅炸弹，明显松了一大口气，仿佛终于从身上卸下一个大包袱。也不管一旁朱利安震惊得不能动弹的脸色，一旦开了头，剩下的话也流利了起来。

“他给你母亲写了很多信，我看到过一些。他很怀念过去的日子，想要回到她身边，他后悔跟我母亲结了婚，你知道我母亲有时候的确让人受不了。”

哦，岂止是受不了，她就是个女巫，当然朱利安审时度势的没有把这话说出来。

“信没有寄出去，也没有写名字，但是他说他很抱歉他的离开带来的那些伤害，他后来意识到他也许只是在我母亲身上再次重现了当年热恋的感觉。他说他最快乐的记忆是和她年轻时四处旅行的日子，还有在你家顶楼的时光，她才是他真正的缪斯。我想那只能是指你的母亲了。”

当然不是，朱利安从震惊中冷静下来，他知道这绝不是他的母亲。辛西娅不喜欢旅行，更鲜少跟父亲一起旅行，而他家的顶楼，他从前的家，是一间音乐室，父亲从不准他们随便进去，哪里来的欢乐时光。

“我很抱歉无法对辛西娅讲出这些话，我必须照顾我母亲的感受，你能理解吧？我真的很抱歉，他一直都爱着你母亲，这么长的时间，我想也许应该让你知道。”

他有提到我吗，朱利安没有问出口。他现在知道，约翰列侬，并不爱别人眼里与他纠葛一生的两个女人，他的梦中情人，不是辛西娅也不是小野洋子，她有着漂亮的大眼睛和深色头发，和父亲年少相识，一见钟情，在音乐上也应该有所造诣，甚至来过自己家的音乐室。也许是他的初恋女友？朱利安在脑海中和网络上把可能的人都搜索了一遍，也没有找到相似的人。

太好笑了，朱利安很久没有觉得世界这么荒谬过了。

“你还好吗，朱利安？”保罗麦卡特尼坐在他对面。他当然会来参加葬礼，他是他们善良的朋友。他老了许多，朱利安感到一阵难过，但他还是那么和善，创作和巡演让他看上去身体硬朗而且充满活力，他脸上还带着少年人才有的那种神情，青春，不合时宜的体现在一个老年人身上。

“一切都好，母亲走得很平静，没什么不好的。”朱利安沉默了一会，还是决定问出口，“你知道父亲年轻时候交往过什么深色头发的女孩吗？”

保罗仿佛也苦苦思索了一番，朱利安喜欢他这一点，他从不把自己当小孩一样应付。“我印象里好像没有，我们那时候都喜欢金发女孩。为什么问这个？”他疑惑地睁着眼睛看向朱利安。

保罗有一双大眼睛，朱利安突然发现，他还是深色头发，这种念头有点奇怪，他知道不应该继续下去了，但是还是忍不住拿保罗和“梦中情人”一一对应。他们的确年轻时候就认识了彼此，也确实出去旅游，当然他的音乐才华无需质疑，他是一个披头士！而那个音乐室，保罗毫无疑问是它除了约翰列侬之外唯一的常客。还有，还有，朱利安想，还有很重要的一点被他忘记了，是什么。

7月6日。

1966年的那个时候父亲还没有遇见洋子，而九年前的这一天，他遇见的是保罗。

天。

看看他发现了什么，已经不再年轻的朱利安久违的像得知父亲死讯时一样手足无措，保罗还坐在他对面瞧着他，他害怕自己可怕的猜测有没有表现在脸上。他怎么从来没有想到，他们从前多么好，当然是他，当然只能是他。他像突然被弹了脑门一样想清楚了一切，为什么小时候和披头士成员出门都是保罗叔叔牵着他，为什么他会把他们卖掉维生的父亲的书信再买回来，为什么他给自己写了那样一首温暖的歌，他甚至没给自己的孩子写过。如果是他，如果是这个保罗麦卡特尼，一切就都解释得通。绝对意义上的灵魂伴侣，他们就是那样的一对。

我的天。

“你真的还好吗？”保罗好像看出来他脸色不太对劲。

朱利安想问他们知不知道彼此的心意，想问他们有没有在一起过，想问后来，父亲去世之前还发生了什么。

但最后，他什么也没问，只说：“我很好，你呢，最近过得怎么样？”


End file.
